E se
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Sempre imaginei o que aconteceria se Needy não tivesse permitido que Jennifer saísse sozinha com os integrantes da banda Low Shoulder. UA.


**E se...**

**Disclaimer: baseado no livro Jennifer's body de Audrey Nixon , e no roteiro de Diablo Cody**

**Observação: este é uma história de ficção sem fins lucrativos. Sempre imaginei o que aconteceria se Needy não tivesse permitido que Jennifer saísse sozinha com os integrantes da banda Low Shoulder.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Needy POV**

Ainda sinto o cheiro de carne queimada, ouço a madeira estalando enquanto o incêndio consumia Melody Lane, enquanto vejo Jennifer entrar naquele furgão e ganhar a rua.

Eu deveria continuar correndo, mas algo me diz para dar a volta e ir atrás dela. Não poderia deixar minha BFF sozinha com aqueles pervertidos.

Olhei em volta, havia muita confusão por causa do incêndio, encontrei apenas a porcaria de uma bicicleta abandonada por algum curioso que assistia ao incêndio. A peguei e pedalei o mais rápido que pude.

Nesta hora lamentei não ser uma atleta, ao invés da nerd da escola.

**Jennifer POV**

Aonde estava? Era uma floresta sinistra de madeiras bem escuras. Eu pisava em ramos mortos que estalavam aos mesu pés, senti frio. Meu coração disparava a cada passo, me assustei com o vôo de um pássaro noturno. Algo me dizia que eu deveria ir embora dali rapidamente, mas meu corpo parecia não obedecer, deixava Nikolai me guiar.

Por que eu não escutei Needy? Por que eu entrei na van de merda, com esses idiotas?

Agora eu estava na floresta cercada por homens que estavam segurando velas, livros de ocultismo, uma faca? Merda, onde eu havia me metido?

Mesmo com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, mostrando que eu estava assustada, não conseguia desviá-los da faca, acabei sendo empurrada delicadamente pelo baterista da banda, como se dissesse para que eu andasse mais depressa. Virei o rosto e notei que o baixista da banda parecia muito assustado, algo o incomodava visivelmente e ele resmungava:

-Vamos desistir, vamos parar agora...

Pensei em correr, me esconder nas árvores, talvez chegar a estrada e pedir ajuda a algum motorista. Deus, por que eu não dei ouvidos a Needy?

Mas antes que pudesse fazer algo, o cantor me segurou pelo braço, me acertou deixando-me grogue, amarrou meus pulsos e me segurou contra uma rocha perto da cachoeira. Os outros integrantes da banda me seguravam.

— Viemos aqui esta noite para sacrificar o corpo de...

Xinguei, lutei, tentei argumentar, mas nada parecia persuadi-los a lhe soltar, a parar com aquela loucura! Meu coração estava disparado, e só lamentava não poder pedir perdão a Needy por não saber ouvir seus conselhos.

**Needy POV**

Não foi fácil chegar ali, eu estava com o coração praticamente na boca, minhas pernas doíam, mas eu vi o furgão perto de cachoeira. Desci até eles e larguei a bicicleta de qualquer jeito no chão, correndo para o furgão.

Não havia ninguém. Aquilo me deixou em profundo desespero! Onde estava Jennifer?

Eu a ouvi gritar, me virei ajeitando meus óculos e corri na direção do grito, esperando que não fosse o pior. Mas o que vi, quando cheguei perto, me deixou com os cabelos arrepiados.

Jennifer sendo segurada e preparada por aqueles malucos para algum tipo de ritual satânico. Levei a mão ao meu bolso, xinguei, havia perdido a merda do celular pelo caminho.

- Com a maldade mais profunda, entregamos a vós essa virgem...

- Eu não sou virgem, seu idiota!

Os caras pararam o que faziam, se olhando. Eles pareciam perdidos e olhavam pro cantor.

-Eu dei pela primeira vez pra uns caras da faculdade, e to saindo com homens mais velhos.

Por que Jennifer gritava aquilo? Eu não entendia bem porque, só sabia que tinha que fazer algo para ajudar minha melhor amiga, então sai de detrás das árvores. Deve ter sido a maior idiotice que eu fiz na minha vida.

Mas nem deu tempo de eu falar nada para aqueles putos. Jennifer parecia chorar, ela havia me visto. E então o Nikolai cravou uma faca na barriga da minha amiga. Uma, duas, diversas vezes, e ela ainda olhava para mim.

Gritei.

**Jennifer POV**

Abri os olhos instintivamente, sem ter notado quando eu tinha fechado. Ele queria sacrificar uma virgem. Eu não precisava ser uma. Precisava convencê-los a me deixar ir.

Gritei que não era virgem, acho que consegui o que queria. Ele hesitou. Então vi Needy saindo da floresta, ela veio me ajudar. Oh, Deus! Eles iam machucá-la, sabia disso.

-Por favor... -eu implorei. -Faço qualquer coisa, não conto a ninguém. Deixe-me ir pra casa...

Queria que eles a soltassem, desistisse deste ritual doido em troca de fama, queria pegar Needy e correr dali o mais rápido possível. Eu estava chorando, implorando...

No entanto, senti uma dor na barriga nua. Um frio cortante penetrou em mim, antes de dar lugar ao sangue que escorria do meu corpo. Várias facadas acertavam meu corpo, gritei quebrando o silêncio da floresta. Logo vi que eu não gritava sozinha.

-N-Needy...

Fechei os olhos, não senti mais nada.

**Needy POV**

Não lembro de muita coisa depois que gritei. Sei que alguém me agarrou, me arrastou para onde Jen estava. Ela sangrava muito, seus olhos não tinham mais vida.

Eu acho que os xinguei, chutei alguém. O ódio me cegou. Cegou tanto que não vi quando aquele cantor desgraçado enfiou a faca suja pelo sangue da Jennifer em minhas costas e me jogou em cima dela.

Meus olhos estavam banhados em lágrimas, ainda toquei o rosto de minha querida amiga, minha mente fervilhava dizendo que aquilo era um pesadelo terrível. A escuridão estava se fechando em mim. Implorei que alguém me salvasse ... que nos vingasse...

Eu vi algo antes de entrar de vez na escuridão. Acho que vi um vulto sair da floresta, nada mais... Não senti mais nada.

Aos poucos sai daquela escuridão. Sentia um gosto ocre na minha boca seca. Abri os olhos e vi o teto branco, demorei a me acostumar com isso. Demorei mais ainda a me dar conta que estava em um leito de hospital cheia de tubos enfiados em mim, e minha mãe ao meu lado chorando como louca.

-Graças a Deus, você acordou!

Lembro dela me beijando, logo o médico entrou com uma enfermeira e me disse que tiraria o tubo da minha boca, enquanto fazia isso, minha mãe me contava coisas que não faziam sentido de início para mim.

Disse que me acharam perto da cachoeira, meus gritos chamaram a atenção de um casal que namorava perto dali e eles ligaram para a polícia. Que fiquei desacordada por três semanas no hospital e quase morri. Que ela e o Chip não saiam do hospital desde então, que ele estava no corredor esperando notícias.

E eu só conseguia perguntar por uma pessoa. Perguntei com as forças que ainda tinha onde Jennifer estava.

Minha mãe desviou o olhar, e o médico me respondeu que ela morreu. Já estava morta quando a emergência chegou.

Lembrei que ela fora estripada por aqueles putos. Chorei, mas as lágrimas não queriam sair. Um ódio mortal me invadia. E estranhamente, eu sentia fome.

Foram dias de recuperação desde então, e eu nem sequer pude ir ao enterro da minha BFF. Mamãe havia me dito que ela estava linda, que parecia dormir. Queria tanto isso, queria que ela despertasse e que tudo fosse só um sonho terrível!

Não quis receber visita alguma, nem a de Chip. Recusava-me a vê-lo. A polícia me perguntava pelo meu agressor ou agressores, e eu respondi que não tinha visto os rosto deles, não me lembrava de nada.

E a raiva só crescia dentro de mim... A raiva e uma fome que por mais que eu comia, não conseguia saciar.

Então, recebi alta e fui pra casa. Continuei a recusar visitas. Sentia-me horrível! Com uma raiva incontrolável. Isolei-me em meu quarto e liguei a televisão, enquanto minha mãe comentava que iria marcar uma visita ao analista para mim, eu respondi que tanto faz.

Na TV falavam de um show da banda Low Shoulder em uma cidade há 120 milhas de Devil's Kettle. Nem pensei duas vezes. Levantei-me da cama e troquei de roupas, peguei minhas economias e sai pelos fundos, enquanto minha mãe conversava com uma amiga pelo telefone, dando Graças por eu estar em casa.

Peguei carona com um caminhoneiro e sem falar muito com ele, cheguei à cidade. Fui até a boate onde eles tocariam, e entrei pelos fundos, fui até o camarim deles e fiquei ali, quieta, esperando.

Faltavam algumas horas para o começo do show, mas eles estavam ali arrumando os instrumentos de som. Os integrantes da banda entraram animados no camarim, fechei a porta logo em seguida.

Eles pararam de tagarelar e me olhavam confusos. Um deles, acho que se chamava Dirk, recuou assustado, havia me reconhecido. Nikolai com seu jeito arrogante nem sequer lembrava de quem eu era e perguntou se eu queria um autógrafo, segurando em meu braço.

O empurrei com uma força que desconhecia, mas meus instintos diziam que eu podia fazer. O desgraçado bateu com tanta força na parede que pude ouvir alguns de seus ossos quebrarem. O filho da mãe estava apavorado, todos aqueles merdas me olhavam com horror.

Eu? Senti-me diferente...nova...com uma fome terrível. Olhei de lado um mero instante pelo espelho que ocupava a maior parte de parede daquele quarto, eu possuía presas, parecia um animal, uma vampira saída do seriado da Buffy! Não, eu era mais mortal! E mais assustadora!

Avancei até eles, seus gritos foram sufocados pelos amplificadores ligados ao máximo do teste que era feito no palco. Mas para mim, foram música.

Ah, aquele tal de Dirk? Delicioso...

**Fim...**


End file.
